masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Missions (Mass Effect: Andromeda)
This is a listing of all Missions in Mass Effect: Andromeda. Priority Ops are generally required to advance along the critical path; other missions and tasks are optional. While companion loyalty missions are not required to complete the game, they contain a significant chunk of the overall story. Some primary ops and Heleus assignments are required to complete specific loyalty missions. List of Journal missions by type Priority Ops These are main story missions and are required to complete the game. *Prologue: Hyperion *Planetside *Nexus Reunion *First Strike *A Better Beginning *AVP Cryo Deployment Perks *A Trail of Hope *Hunting the Archon *Meet the Resistance *On the Frontlines *Staging a Rescue *The Journey To Meridian *Meridian: The Way Home *Epilogue: Home and Away *The World is Waiting Allies and Relationships These are missions provided by squadmates and other notable NPCs. Squad and crew *Nakmor Drack: Clutch Moment *Nakmor Drack: Krogan Betrayal *Suvi Anwar: New Discoveries *Nakmor Drack: A Future for our People *Nakmor Drack: How to Act Tough *Nakmor Drack: Knock 'em Down *Nakmor Drack: Firebreathing Thresher Maws *Liam Kosta: Outpost Worlds *Liam Kosta: All In *Liam Kosta: Day out on Aya *Liam Kosta: Something for the Neighbors *Liam Kosta: Armor Diplomacy *Liam Kosta: Community *Liam Kosta: Something for Us *Peebee: Remnant Scanner *Peebee: The Museum Trip *Peebee: Secret Project *Peebee: Reclaiming Poc *Peebee: A Mysterious Remnant Signal *Peebee: Spirits *Jaal Ama Darav: Friend or Foe? *Jaal Ama Darav: Flesh and Blood *Jaal Ama Darav: Runs in the Family *Lexi T'Perro: Bottom of a Bottle *Cora Harper: Asari Ark *Cora Harper: At Duty's Edge *Cora Harper: A Foundation *Cora Harper: Duty Calls *Vetra Nyx: Means and Ends *Vetra Nyx: A Moment Planetside *Gil Brodie: A Game of Poker *Gil Brodie: The Friend Others *Know Your Enemy *Ryder Family Secrets - SAM *The Little Things That Matter - Foster Addison *Turian Ark: Lost But Not Forgotten - Tiran Kandros *Turian Ark: Not Dead Yet - Kandros *Missing Arks - Jarun Tann *Murder in Kadara Port - Reyes Vidal *High Noon - Reyes *Night on the Town - Reyes *A People Divided - Reyes *Truth and Trespass *Dissension in the Ranks Heleus Assignments These are planet and ship specific missions. Completing them will help increase the overall Viability for that planet. They are also often required to gain the trust of other factions native to those planets. Aya *Forgotten History *Safe Journeys *Recovering the Past *A Trail of Hope *Trading Favors *The Vesaal Elaaden *Architect on Elaaden *Aspirations *Conflict in the Colony *Crisis Response *Dismantled *Elaaden: A New World *Gray Matter *Hard Luck *Investigate Remnant Derelict *Parlay with the Krogan *Rising Tensions *Save Dr. Okeer's Krogan Research *Search for the Stolen Remnant Drive Core *Settling Elaaden *The Flophouse *The Mind of An Exile *The Search for Ljeta *Taming a Desert *The Rebel *Water Supply Eos *The Secret Project *Defeating the Kett *Kett's Bane *A Better Beginning *Shock Treatment *Doesn't Add Up *Something Personnel *Making An Impression H-047c *H-047c: A New World *From the Dust *The Remnant Tiller Havarl *Cross-Cultural Alliances *Forgotten Stars *A Lost Sister *Helping Havarl's Scientists *A Dying Planet Kadara *Behind Enemy Lines *Counting Bodies *Emergency S.O.S. *Healing Kadara's Heart *Out of the Frying Pan *Mind Games *Modern Medicine *Old Skinner *Precious Cargo *Settling Kadara *Something in the Water *The Baryte Rush *The Charlatan's Charlatan *The Collective Base Nexus *Life on the Frontier *The Firefighters *First Murderer *Aid APEX *Sleeping Dragons *Contagion *Station Sabotage Tempest *Excess Baggage *Monkeys in Space *Movie Night: Getting Started *Movie Night: Snacks *Movie Night: Better Snacks *Movie Night: The Right Setup *Movie Night: Raise a Glass *Movie Night: The Final Piece *The Visitor Voeld *Missing Science Crew *End of Watch *Stage a Rescue *Medical Caches *Bridge Sabotage *A Dying Planet *The Lost Song *Brought to Light *Settling Voeld *Frequency *Restoring a World *Reformation *Intercepted *Eyes on the Ground *Meet the Family *The Lost Scout *Fact Or Fiction *Uncovering the Past *Subjugation *Remove the Heart Additional Tasks These are tasks that are not closely related to the overall story arc and are completely optional. *Task: A Flower for Kesh *Task: An Exile Raid *Task: Beer Run *Task: Better Crafting *Task: Boosting the Signal *Task: Broken Family *Task: Broken Wires *Task: Cache Flow *Task: Catch and Release *Task: Clearing the Air *Task: Comparatively Alien *Task: Cold Hard Cache *Task: Cultivation *Task: Data Trail *Task: Drone Recovery *Task: Earn Your Badge *Task: Getting to Know the Nexus *Task: Gone Dark *Task: Herbal Entrepreneurs *Task: Hitting Rocks For Science *Task: Infection *Task: Investigating Embezzlement *Task: Kadara's Ransom *Task: Laws and Customs *Task: Local Cuisine *Task: Lost Brother *Task: Little Mouse *Task: Messages to the Nexus *Task: Missing Scientists *Task: Naming the Dead *Task: Nomad Shield Crafting *Task: Outlaw Weapon Crafting *Task: Outpost Supplies on Elaaden *Task: Outpost Supplies on Eos *Task: Outpost Supplies on Kadara *Task: Outpost Supplies on Voeld *Task: Path of a Hero *Task: Pathfinder Armor Crafting *Task: Programming a Pathfinder *Task: Remnant Data Cores *Task: Research Center Development *Task: Roekaar Manifestos *Task: Running a Fever *Task: Searching for Morga *Task: Subjugation *Task: Supply Loss and Recovery *Task: Test Subject *Task: The Angaran Initiative *Task: The Ghost of Promise *Task: The Nexus Exchange *Task: The Model of the Spheres *Task: The Witnesses *Task: Traitor or Victim *Task: Turian Salvage *Task: Unearthed *Task: Volatile *Task: Waking up to the Future *Task: Watchers *Task: What He Would Have Wanted *Task: White Death de:Missionen (Andromeda) Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Missions Category:Loyalty Missions Category:Tasks